Cache-toi
by Elenwe-Milya
Summary: Réponse au défi 39 du Poney Fringant -Bard erre dans les ruelles dévastées de Dale et il imagine...


Bonjour (ou bien bonsoir voir même bonne nuit, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous passez^^)

Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne m'appartient à part quelques personnages et comptines, tout le reste est au Master et à ses héritiers...

De plus, cet OS à été écrit en réponse au défi 39 du Poney Fringant : "la ville de Dale"

(rating T parce que bon, c'est Dale quoi)

_Alya parmahentië! _Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Cache-toi**

_ Bard déambule lentement dans les ruelles dévastées de la ville. Tout n'est que ruine et désolation. Des maisons ont brûlées entièrement, d'autres tiennent encore debout par miracle ou semblent sur le point de s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre. Il marche sur une mosaïque éclatée -on peut deviner la forme d'une montagne- et se rend dans la grande rue. Cette dernière n'a plus de rue que le nom d'ailleurs, c'est ici que les destructions sont les plus importantes. C'est ici aussi que se tenait le marché de jouets. L'orgueil de tout un peuple parti en fumée en quelques heures..._

_Il tourne dans une autre ruelle et continue d'errer ainsi dans la ville fantôme. Ici une maison miraculeusement intacte -malgré son toit biscornu- ici une pierre gravée d'une splendide fleur, ici une poutre épargnée par le feu ornée de multiples encoches. Il s'immobilise devant cette dernière, un ancien souvenir remontant jusqu'à sa mémoire. Son père avait l'habitude le mesurer ainsi lui aussi quand il était petit. D'un seul coup, la réalité de la ville le frappe en plein cœur : des gens vivaient ici ! Des gens qui avaient une famille, des amis, un commerce, leurs habitudes. Des gens qui ont vus leur ville être partiellement détruite, leur quotidien éclaté, leurs filles enlevées les unes après les autres...Des gens normaux qui ont affronté la peur et la mort pendant des mois et des mois..._

_Il ferme les yeux, submergé par un flot d'émotions. À quoi pouvait bien ressembler leur vie ?_

_._

_._

-Le-roi-Thror-ai-me-l'or. Pour-lui-les-nains-pio-chent-sans-fin. Qui-ai-me-l'or-plus-qu'un-nain ? C'est-le-dra-GON !

-C'est toi le dragon ! C'est toi le dragon ! s'exclame en choeur une ribambelle d'enfants au petit désigné avant de s'enfuir en courant dans les rues de Dale.

Rohic s'installe au centre de la mosaïque géante en forme de montagne, ferme les yeux et commence à réciter la comptine traditionnelle que leur a appris Elina :

-_Cache, cache, cache-toi_

_Comme les petites souris_

_Cache, cache, cache-toi_

_Et puis ne fait plus un bruit._

_Cache-toi bien, cache-toi vite_

_Et ne bouge surtout pas._

_Cache-toi bien, cache-toi vite_

_Ou le dragon te trouvera !_

_-_J'arrive ! lance-t-il en ouvrant les yeux avant de partir à la recherche de ses camarades.

.

Elina était partie en courant dès que Rohic avait été désigné. Elle se faufile habilement entre les étals colorés -fleurs, soie, broderies, bijoux, foulards, fleurs, bijoux, soie, foulards- et tourne dans une autre rue. Elle passe devant la maison de Rohic, avec son toit biscornu, celle d'Awina, reconnaissable à la fleur qui décore la façade au-dessus de la porte, la sienne, normale, celle de Lado, tout aussi normale, puis tourne de nouveau pour arriver dans une autre rue marchande. Elle passe sous l'étal d'un marchand de légumes, dépasse celui d'un boulanger, s'attarde devant les petites poupées en bois (avant de juger que la sienne est plus jolie), passe entre un nain et un homme -le père d'Awina- en pleine transaction et continue sa course à travers la ville. Elle n'a pas cessé un instant de chanter :

-_Cache, cache, cache-toi_

_Comme les petites souris_

_Cache, cache, cache-toi_

_Et puis ne fait plus un bruit._

_Cache-toi bien, cache-toi vite_

_Et ne bouge surtout pas._

_Cache-toi bien, cache-toi vite_

_Ou le dragon te trouvera !_

_._

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu chantes petite ?

Elina s'immobilise. Dali la regarde en souriant derrière ses drôles de lunettes. Elina aime bien Dali, il est gentil et ne fait pas peur, comme les autres nains. Il sourit tout le temps et lui parle avec une voix très douce -Elina n'aime pas le bruit- et sa barbe tout blanche lui rappelle celle de grand-papa. Il lui montre ses jolis cailloux qui brillent et lui prête ses lunettes bizarres pour les regarder. Et surtout, il lui a offert Clara, une jolie poupée aux cheveux aussi blonds que les siens et dont les yeux bleus brillent comme les jolis cailloux de la boutique du nain. Elina s'approche en souriant et Dali se penche pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-C'est une chanson que m'a appris maman. C'est pour jouer à cache-cache.

-Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas cachée alors ? se moque Dali.

-Parce que je cherche la meilleure cachette ! rétorque fièrement la petite.

-Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il te faut alors, répond Dali avec un clin d'oeil complice.

.

.

-_Cache, cache, cache-toi_

_Comme les petites souris_

_Cache, cache, cache-toi_

_Et puis ne fait plus un bruit._

_Cache-toi bien, cache-toi vite_

_Et ne bouge surtout pas._

_Cache-toi bien, cache-toi vite_

_Ou le dragon te trouvera !_

_-_Tiens-toi tranquille Elina.

La petite fille arrête de se balancer sur sa chaise pour que sa mère puisse la peigner. Mais elle continue de chanter.

-Encore cette chanson ? soupire sa mère.

-Je veux l'apprendre à Clara, répond Elina avant de reprendre sa comptine.

-Tu ne veux pas que je t'en apprenne une autre ?

-Si mais quand Clara aura appris celle-là.

Sa mère sourit et laisse Elina fredonner la comptine à sa poupée.

.

-Maman, maman, viens voir !

Emric arrive en courant, tout excité et sautille autour de la table.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Emric ?

-Viens voir, je suis aussi grand qu'Elina maintenant !

-C'est même pas vrai!proteste la fillette.

-Si c'est vrai !

-Non, c'est pas vrai !

Leur mère sourit de nouveau et suggère qu'ils aillent vérifier ça. Les deux enfants se précipitent dans la salle d'à côté et s'approchent d'une poutre en bois ornée de nombreuses encoches. Emric et Elina s'y mesurent chacun leur tour et leur mère compare les nouvelles encoches.

-Vous avez tous les deux beaucoup grandi mais Elina est encore la plus grande, constate-t-elle.

-Tu vois!triomphe la fillette.

-Mais Emric te rattrape, vous faites presque la même taille.

-Na !

.

.

L'effervescence règne en ce jour dans la ville de Dale. Le marché de jouets s'agrandit, la plus grande rue de la ville va lui être entièrement consacrée. Les adultes hochent la tête en souriant à l'idée de la prospérité de la ville qui grandira avec ce marché et les yeux de tous les enfants brillent de plaisir devant les merveilles qui y sont exposées. Les amis d'Elina courent d'un étal à un autre, ne sachant où poser leurs regards. Ils veulent tout voir, tout connaître, tout essayer. Les nains et les hommes se mêlent joyeusement et les affaires vont florissantes. Une foule bigarrée et folâtre emplit la rue et c'est la première fois qu'on voit autant d'étrangers à Dale.

Elina se tient dans un coin, immobile, sa poupée serrée contre son cœur. Trop de monde, trop d'agitation, trop de bruit, trop de tout ! Elina n'aime pas le bruit, ça lui fait mal aux oreilles, ça lui fait peur. Elle aimerait aller voir les jouets elle aussi mais elle n'ose pas avancer. Elle a peur d'être engloutie sinon alors elle chante pour se rassurer :

-_Cache, cache, cache-toi_

_Comme les petites souris_

_Cache, cache, cache-toi_

_Et puis ne fait plus un bruit._

_Cache-toi bien, cache-toi vite_

_Et ne bouge surtout pas._

_Cache-toi bien, cache-toi vite_

_Ou le dragon te trouvera !_

Lentement, elle fait un pas en arrière. Puis un deuxième, un troisième. Finalement, la peur est plus forte, elle tourne les talons et s'enfuit en courant.

.

-C'est toi Elina ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu ne devais pas aller au marché de jouets ?

Elina éclate en sanglots et se jette dans les bras de Dali. Elle a couru un long moment au hasard, mettant le plus de distance possible entre le marché et elle -trop de bruit, trop de bruit, trop de bruit- sa poupée dans ses bras. Elle a ainsi finit par se retrouver devant l'étal de Dali et la vision du vieux nain occupé à ses affaires l'a rassurée. Elle se sent mieux maintenant (Dali ne fait pas de bruit).

.

.

C'est le bruit qui la réveille. Un bruit terrible qui fait peur et qui blesse les oreilles. Une tempête arrive. Elina se bouche les oreilles de toutes ses forces. Le bruit devient moins fort, Elina a moins peur. Mais le bruit est toujours là, toujours trop fort. Et soudain, c'est l'explosion. Les cloches retentissent, elles sonnent toutes ensemble, comme une immense clameur qui se répand dans la ville et se glisse dans les moindres recoins, délogeant le silence de ses cachettes favorites. Et puis, par-dessus les cloches, le bruit de la tempête se fait plus fort, beaucoup plus fort, Elina tremble, elle ne veut plus entendre, elle ne veut plus !

-Elina !

-Maman...

Elina pleure, elle a mal, elle a peur. Sa mère porte Emric dans ses bras -il pleure lui aussi- et elle a un regard qu'Elina n'a jamais vu, un regard affolé.

-Vite Elina, lève-toi, il faut partir !

Sa mère l'attrape et la fait sortir en courant. Dehors, le bruit est encore pire, les tympans explosent d'un trop de bruit -les cloches sonnent toujours et les hommes crient et courent et les arbres craquent et flambent- Elina ne veut plus avancer, elle veut rentrer chez elle, le bruit est moins fort là-bas. Les hommes et les nains portent des armes, elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Sa mère la force à avancer et d'un seul coup, la peur qui paralysait Elina explose -trop de bruit, trop de bruit, trop de bruit- et la petite se met à courir, à courir de toutes ses forces.

.

Bientôt, la rumeur leur arrive. Un dragon attaque l'Erebor. Elina s'immobilise. Le dragon.

-Elina, vite, il faut partir ! crie sa mère.

-_Cache, cache, cache-toi_, murmure Elina.

-Oui, il faut se cacher, viens !

Elina ne l'écoute pas. La comptine...

-Clara ! hurle-t-elle soudain. J'ai oublié Clara !

Elle part en courant en direction de sa maison, profitant de sa petite taille pour se faufiler entre les gens affolés. Elle entend sa mère hurler son nom mais ne se retourne pas. Elle a toujours peur mais elle doit sauver Clara. Soudain, quelqu'un l'attrape, Elina hurle, se débat.

-Elina, c'est moi, Dali.

-Dali ?

Elina ne reconnaît pas le vieux nain, son visage est dur et il porte des armes. Il lui fait peur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais petite ? Tu dois partir, vite !

-J'ai oublié Clara !

-C'est pas grave Elina, je te ferais une autre Clara, mais tu dois partir !

-Non ! C'est Clara que je veux !

Un homme affolé rentre dans le nain et Elina en profite pour s'échapper. Elle doit sauver Clara, pourquoi personne ne comprend ça ?

.

Sa maison ! Sa maison est là ! Elina se précipite dans sa chambre, Clara est là, l'attendant sagement. Elle la serre contre elle, soulagée. Mais le bruit augmente, encore et encore, la peur revient.

-Il faut qu'on se cache Clara, murmure Elina. Comme dans la comptine, tu te souviens ? Sinon, le dragon nous trouvera.

La poupée ne répond pas mais ces yeux brillent brièvement, comme pour acquiescer. Elina réfléchit, il faut qu'elle trouve une cachette. Elle a peur ici, ça n'est donc pas une bonne cachette. Il faut qu'elle trouve un endroit où elle n'aura pas peur. Elle fredonne sa comptine pour se rassurer. Soudain, un souvenir lui revient, un endroit où elle n'a pas peur...

-Je sais où on va se cacher Clara, souffle-t-elle avant de partir en courant.

.

Elina se glisse dans le recoin que lui avait montré Dali. Elle est bien ici, le bruit est moins fort et elle a chaud. Elle serre Clara contre elle.

-J'ai gagné cache-cache la dernière fois tu sais. Le dragon ne nous trouvera pas ici.

Le bruit continue de se faire entendre, toujours plus fort. Le bruit finit toujours par atteindre sa limite, ils se brise et retombe en milliers d'éclats au milieu du silence mais ce bruit-là semble pouvoir s'étendre jusqu'à l'infini. Elina recommence à trembler. Trop de bruit, trop de bruit. Elle se met à chanter, doucement, tout doucement :

-_Cache, cache, cache-toi_

_Comme les petites souris_

_Cache, cache, cache-toi_

_Et puis ne fait plus un bruit._

_Cache-toi bien, cache-toi vite_

_Et ne bouge surtout pas._

_Cache-toi bien, cache-toi vite_

_Ou le dragon te trouvera !_

_-_Ça va aller Clara, murmure-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, ça va aller.

Elina a peur, elle pleure, elle ne veut plus entendre. Elle veut juste que tout se taise...

.

.

Les habitants de Dale se regardent, interloqués. Tous ont le même air halluciné sur le visage. Cet air de ceux qui se croyaient morts et commencent à réaliser qu'ils sont vivants. Cet air de ceux qui ont survécus à une catastrophe, ils ne savent pas trop comment, et peinent à reprendre conscience avec la réalité. Cet air de ceux qui ont tout perdu en quelques heures et pourtant devront continuer à vivre. Tous errent au milieu des ruines, semblables à des fantômes déchiquetés, n'osant y croire, ne sachant que faire, abasourdis, stupéfaits. Aucun n'a l'impression d'être lui-même, tous sont comme absents de leur corps. Après un tel déchaînement de violence, le calme qui règne semble irréel, comme surgit d'un autre temps. Le vent souffle, s'engouffre dans les rues, soulève les cendres qui recouvrent la ville, il claque, sec et brutal.

-C'est fini ? murmure une jeune femme.

Bientôt, ce murmure est reprit de bouche en bouche, circule dans la ville dévastée, se répand, fol espoir d'un peuple décimé. C'est fini, le dragon est reparti. Les morts sont nombreux, les nains ont été chassés, la ville est détruite mais c'est fini ! Fini ! Tout va aller mieux...n'est-ce pas ?...

Soudain, un cri retentit, hurlement bestial aux consonances humaines, exprimant le désespoir le plus pur, une douleur qui transperce l'être et déchire de l'intérieur. Le hurlement se propage, se déforme, s'entrecoupe de sanglots hachés. Les morts doivent être enterrés maintenant...

.

.

_Bard rouvre les yeux. Son regard se pose de nouveau sur la poutre parsemée d'encoches. Il fait demi-tour et repart à Esgaroth, une flamme nouvelle dans le regard. Dale renaîtra de ses cendres, il fera tout pour cela, et les rires d'enfants y retentiront à nouveau, nombreux, suscités par le plaisir simple d'une partie de cache-cache._

* * *

...

...

Un jour j'essaierai d'écrire un truc joyeux...(_"et dans le thème aussi, ça pourrait être pas mal") (et je peux bien faire des remarques à ma soeur^^)_

Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu :) _Hantale! Remerciement!^^_


End file.
